


All Wrapped in Pink Lace

by ShadowDrifter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Confused and very gay Jeno, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Renjun would absolutely slay in lingerie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDrifter/pseuds/ShadowDrifter
Summary: When Jeno accidentally walks in on Renjun dressed up in women's lingerie, he just can’t get the scene out of his mind… and neither can Renjun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 28
Kudos: 386





	All Wrapped in Pink Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn’t get this idea out of my mind so here it is! It ended up being a little longer than I intended but I hope you can still enjoy it. I’m just a slut for a man in lingerie so it was fun to write lmao
> 
> Also, thank you to [**Aglassflower**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglassflower) for beta reading this story! Ily <3  
> Please check them out if you like BTS and/or NCT~ 
> 
> Enjoy~

  
  


As soon as Jeno shut the car door behind him, a crisp breeze clawed at his sweatshirt. Normally the cold might have bothered him, but today he was too busy craning his neck up at the familiar abrasively modern face of their towering apartment building, a smile pulling on his lips. 

Holiday had been long this year, so he’d been home for three weeks—the longest in years. It had been exciting and splendid at first, but it wasn’t... home. At least not the one he’d gotten used to. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his parents, but they had eyes like hawks and were nowhere near as funny or understanding as his band-mates. He was too used to his friend’s cooking, the bickering and play fighting, the video game and movie nights they had on days off, and the shared exhaustion after a long practice day. He was an adult now and sitting with his parents on the couch... just wasn’t the same anymore. 

So he found himself actually being active in the Dream group chat for the first time, well, _ ever _ . He was the one getting ghosted now, everyone else enjoying their holidays and their families. He wanted to blame it on the fact his parents still worked, sadly, so he just wasn’t having the same fun. He was just spending his time sitting in his childhood room and reading his old manga’s from morning till the orange rays of sunset streaked across his room. It was honestly fucking depressing. 

Renjun was his saving grace for the past few weeks, the only one responding to him and laughed at the flood of memes he’d send every night. Jeno was glad that Renjun was a good talker as well, since he could keep the conversations going for hours at a time, saving Jeno from severe boredom. It reminded Jeno why he loved Renjun so much, always a reliable friend. 

It wasn’t until he asked, that Renjun revealed that he’d actually been at the dorms this whole time! His family had flaked on him at the last minute, or really, they had gotten their dates mixed up and accidentally booked a trip to Indonesia the same time he was supposed to be home. So he just canceled his flight and decided to stay.

_ I didn’t want you guys to feel bad for me _ , Renjun had explained in their private chat room.  _ I’m having fun alone. Just enjoy the time with your family~ _

And, as he predicted, Jeno  _ did _ feel bad for him. Renjun had not been home in over a year, surely he was more lonely than he was letting on. That big dorm echoed a lot more when you were alone. Also… Jeno wanted to play a new game that had just come out—he’d barely got to test the new monitor he’d bought, okay!

He didn’t tell his parents this when he started packing his stuff back up, though. All they knew was that “some schedule got changed” so he had to leave early. They understood.

He pushed through the heavy glass doors of the apartment building and waited for the elevator, giddy with anticipation thinking about that big beautiful screen… and maybe he was just a  _ little  _ excited to surprise Renjun. He considered how he should enter—yell right away? Sneak up on him? Send a cryptic text message?—when the elevator parted on their floor. His sneakers screeched against the tiled floor as he stopped in front of their door. Standing there, hand hovering over the keypad, he played out which surprise scenario would be the funniest. Just Imagining a sneak attack, he was won over instantly with the desire to scare Renjun shitless.

Pressing an ear to the door, he could just barely hear some muffled music. Praying that Renjun was distracted, he typed in the code and waited for the unlock jingle to play before he slipped in, seemingly unnoticed. The sticky aroma of ginger welcomed him home, an odd subtle smell that they never were quite able to scrub off the walls from years of cooking. It was stronger today though, and the spices in the air told him Renjun must have cooked dinner not long ago. 

Once his shoes and bag were off, he stepped onto the wood floor, impressed with how clean Renjun had gotten them. It allowed him to almost glide down the hall in his socks, growing closer to the thrum of loud music coming from Renjun’s room. It was a sexy bass-heavy song, something Jeno didn’t often catch him listening to, and it was absolutely  _ blasting _ . 

Since when did Renjun go this hard? Was Renjun secretly a different person when alone or something? He snickered to himself as he tiptoed down the hall.

Grinning, Jeno grabbed the doorknob. Renjun would be so surprised, they rarely go out of their way to do things for each other. Renjun was fun to surprise as well since he got touched easily, sensitive when people showed him attention. Jeno wanted to make him smile. 

Shoving open the door, Jeno announced himself loudly, “Sur—! prise...” He faltered as all the air left his body in one big  _ woosh _ . 

Renjun, who had his back turned to the door, was kneeling on his bed with his legs spread far  _ far _ apart, butt sticking out and back arched forward. His tan skin was gripped roughly by the thin lace of a complex lingerie set, which included a bralette and soft pink panties—sheer and lacy, they left little to the imagination. A matching garter belt hugged his small waist, reaching down with tight strings that attached to ruffled garters that wrapped around his thighs. Frilly but fitted, the lingerie brought attention to all the wonderful curves of Renjun’s delicate form but seeming to lead the eyes naturally to the swell of his round butt. 

There was a mirror in front of Renjun; he was wearing a pink collar with a little bell hanging around his neck like a cat. Jeno only glimpsed the lustful flush and droopy eyelids of the man for a millisecond before the entire painting before him went up in flames. 

Making eye contact briefly, Renjun whipped around so fast his neck popped. All that left his lips was a frantic scream, legs snapping shut. He scrambled backward and hit the wall with a thud as his hand searched for a blanket to cover himself. The little cat bell rang like an alarm as his face turned as pink as his bralette. 

“HOLY SHIT.” Jeno covered his eyes with a hand a couple of seconds too late, also squeezing them shut for good measure, and bowed in apology as he tried to reach for the door handle blindly.

“JENO WHAT THE FUCK! GET OUT! OH MY GOD.”

“I’m sorry, fuck!” He didn’t know what he was doing, hand lost, and his mind pure static. He fumbled and finally got a hold of it before he was able to slam it shut on himself. 

Stunned, he stood there for a long second, eyes still squeezed shut.  _ What the fuck. _

The pulsating music stopped abruptly, and in its absence was an all-knowing silence. Neither seemed to dare move a muscle, even though a door stood between them. Blatantly, Jeno let go of the doorknob and stumbled out a useless, “I-I’m sorry. I’ll leave.”

No response. 

He backed away and quickly went to his own room, face hot and flushed as his mind replayed the scene in his head. Holy shit. He had no idea Renjun was into… dressing up. He understood why though, that pink lace was…

His face only grew warmer and he fanned himself, trying to stop thinking about how perfect his ass had looked. Had Renjun always been that curvey? It was like Jeno’s whole world was being flipped. He’d never considered the fact Renjun even  _ had _ a sex drive. Like, yes, they all caught each other watching porn every now and then (he and Jaemin even had a group chat where they exchanged their favorites), but Jeno just hadn’t really  _ thought  _ about it before. Renjun was never one to join in on their raunchy late-night convos, after all... 

Now suddenly, he turns into a fucking Victoria’s Secret model?

Has Renjun  _ been _ doing this? Did… did he dress up all pretty and imagine someone watching him? Someone’s hand roaming over his body? Fingers dipping under his panties and— 

“Stop thinking about it,” he hissed, shaking his head. He realized he was pacing and forced himself to sit down on his bed. His fingers itched as he tried to calm himself, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and a noticeable bulge in his pants. 

Why was he turned on? Renjun’s his bandmate…

The curve of Renjun’s spine, taut like a bowstring, flashed in his mind. Okay, fine, Renjun was kinda hot as fuck in that lingerie—no,  _ really  _ hot.

Fuck.  _ fuck. _

Putting his hands in his hair and ruffling it with a groan, he glared down at his own defiant body. Worrying his lip, he briefly considered just jerking one out real quick. He shot this down though because that was only sealing the fact that whatever he’d just walked in on Renjun—his bandmate and friend may he remind himself—doing had turned him on. How will he ever look in the man's eyes again?

Forget jacking off though, how the fuck is he going to look him in the eyes regardless? Holy shit, they are stuck at the apartment alone together for three more days… Jeno is the biggest idiot in the entire world.  _ ‘Surprise him, it’ll be funny _ ,’ fucking moron!

He let out another whimper. He was too awkward and scared of confrontation to deal with this. He should just leave and go sleep with Doyoung or in the hyung’s dorm. Yeah, that’s a good idea! He can crash on their couch!

He stood up, ready to get out of there, only to sit right back down. 

There was no way to conceal his boner. He needed to do something about it first.

Laying down on his bed, he grabbed his phone and started scrolling through social media. He tried to distract himself, but all the blood was currently not in his brain, and a growing part of him… kind of wanted to think about Renjun more. So he did, without much resistance, still scrolling absently. 

Renjun had been hard in those little panties, hadn’t he? All hot and bothered tied up in that lace...

Achingly hard, confused and frustrated, Jeno had a moment of weakness. Who would know if he, theoretically,  _ did  _ jerk off? Just really quick.

_ God would know _ ...

This thought did not stick though, hand already palming himself through his pants without him noticing. Going back and forth mentally for a few minutes, squeezing himself, he began to lose any sense of self-control. With the image of Renjun’s soft thighs straining against his garters, Jeno gave up, dropped his phone, and went for the lube. 

  
  


~✯~

  
  


The LED strips Jeno had put up around the ceiling currently cast his room in a serious blue, making the protein bar in front of him appear purple and alien. In one hand, his phone with  _ Naver _ pulled up on the accuracy of expiration dates, and in the other, the three-year-old protein bar he’d just found in the bottom of his nightstand drawer. How sick could he  _ really _ get from a stale block of protein? 

Even as his stomach rumbled, though, the idea of putting the rock hard thing in his mouth had his insides squirming. He sighed and threw it in the trash instead, coming to terms with the fact he was going to have to leave his room to get a late-night snack. 

Renjun might even be asleep by now. Jeno probably won't even run into him anyway— _ probably _ . They literally live across the hall from each other! He’s gonna have to run into him eventually.

Leaving for the hyungs dorm wasn’t an option anymore either. After a little enlightening  _ post-nut-clarity _ , Jeno quickly realized that not only would they ask questions but he couldn’t bear to think how Renjun would feel if he just straight-up ran away. Renjun was probably just as freaked out if not more since a secret of his was unwillingly revealed. He couldn’t abandon him like that or make him feel like a freak for something totally normal! This was a pro-sex household and Jeno wasn’t about to let his own masculine anxieties and confused dick ruin Renjun’s fun!

This thought was the only thing that had kept Jeno there the past few hours. He’d come back early to make Renjun happy, so avoiding him and making him feel like shit was probably counterintuitive. Even if that meant Jeno would have to try not to turn into a pile of dust when they inevitably saw each other again… 

His door felt incredibly loud as he opened it, making him wince. Shimming out of his room, he padded cautiously down the hall, peering around the corner. The lights were off. 

Relaxing, he straightened up and made a b-line for the fridge. The brightness of it flooded the room and he squinted against it, searching for something quick and filling. Finding a microwavable meal, he closed the door and nearly dropped it when he was met with Renjun’s decapitated, floating face.

God really  _ did _ see him jack off and was now coming to collect his gay little soul! 

After blinking though, it became clear Renjun’s phone screen was just illuminating his face, and that he, too, was sitting in the dark—this was somehow worse than being smited by God, though. 

They stared at each other with wide eyes. Even in the darkness, Jeno could see the smudges of a deep blush paint his face, growing rapidly. 

“H-hey,” Jeno squeaked out. “What are you doing up?” It was way past midnight.

Renjun blinked at him, something flicking over his face at Jeno’s apprehension. He wordlessly held up his other hand, the faint light from the moon outside catching on a mug. The curling tendrils of steam coming from it smoothed out Jeno’s confusion and fear like a hot iron. 

“Can’t… uh, sleep?” It was a dumb question because he knew Renjun often drank tea to help him fall asleep.

“Yeah.” His voice was a little hoarse. They broke eye contact and the air between began to stretch thin, twisting around itself tighter and tighter. 

Jeno began to unpack his meal, aware that putting it back in the fridge and leaving would be even worse. After he put his food in the microwave he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, looking at his feet. The rotating plate scraped against the inside of the microwave as it hummed away.

Glancing at Renjun, the light of his phone made the redness of his eyes a little too clear. Shit, was he just tired or had he been crying?

Jeno sighed. Unable to live with it any longer, he gingerly set foot on the topic they were both thinking about. “Um… I didn’t, like, see anything really—I mean, at least you weren’t  _ doing anything  _ or whatever, ya know.” He wanted to swallow his own tongue as soon as he spoke. What type of wording was that! Fucking idiot!

Renjun put down his phone with a thud, turning sharp eyes on Jeno. “It would have been  _ better  _ if you just caught me masturbating or something, Jeno.”

“Oh…”

Renjun groaned, putting his face in his hands, ears darkening. “Look, just forget you saw…  _ that _ . I was just messing around. Let’s just never talk about it again, please.”

Jeno was  _ burning _ with questions though, curious—in both a genuine and horny way—about this new side of Renjun. Considering Jeno had gone and defiled the whole situation after just seeing it once, though, maybe it was better to never talk about it again. “If that’s what you want.” He shrugged, trying to be chill.

The microwave beeped. Jeno stirred the meal and put it back in. Renjun didn’t pick his phone back up, and just stared down at his tea. 

“I really was just messing around,” Renjun suddenly said, as if it burst out of him. 

Jeno blinked, eyebrows raised. His meal bubbled in the microwave. 

Renjun elaborated, “Like, don’t get the wrong idea. I’m not a crossdresser or whatever.”

“There’s nothing wrong with cross-dressing…”

“Well, yeah  _ I know. _ But, I don’t do that. I’m not like that—AGH! I don’t know. Nevermind.” His face was back in his hands, fingers pulling at his hair. 

Jeno pursed his lips. “You’re the one who said to not bring it up again…”

“I know!” Renjun snapped. He quickly backpedaled when Jeno flinched. “Sorry, I know I said that. Sorry… I’m just really shaken I guess.”

Jeno bounced the tip of one foot on the floor, back to chewing on his lip. He knew Renjun  _ just _ said to not bring it up, but he felt like he was going to _ die _ if he didn’t say something. “I was just surprised as well. I’m not judging you or whatever… I’m sorry I walked in unannounced.” 

Renjun’s eyebrows were arched hopefully as he stared at Jeno, expression softening. “Thanks, I guess. I’m still embarrassed as fuck though.” A gentle chuckle escaped the shorter’s lips and Jeno’s shoulder uncoiled a little. “Why are you home this early anyway?”

Jeno cleared his throat. It felt somewhat uncomfortable to admit the reason now. Luckily the microwave beeped again and he was able to busy himself with eating it as he awkwardly answered. 

“I, uh, was bored at home. Plus I missed my computer.” 

Renjun hummed a little. 

“And, I kind of wanted to surprise you? I was worried you would be feeling homesick or lonely… or something. And I missed you, maybe.” It was his turn to blush as he took a bite of his food. Now that he says it out loud, it does sound a little weird. 

“Oh.” Renjun fingered the rim of his mug, nodding a little. Jeno swore he saw the corner of his lip pull upward, but it could have been a trick of the moonlight. “Well, you  _ definitely  _ surprised me.”

They both chuckled, smiling easily.

Jeno brought his food over to the table, unable to hold onto the burning hot plastic any longer. Their feet brushed as he sat down and they both jerked away. Renjun cleared his throat before taking a sip of his tea. 

Maybe they weren’t totally okay yet…

With his eyes fully adjusted to the moonlight, he couldn’t help looking over the man in front of him. Renjun’s white pajama shirt was way too big for him, scattered with small holes from years of wear and tear, it’s large collar fell over one of his shoulders. His smooth skin shone like porcelain, collarbone jutting out against the subtle rises of his slim muscles. He could still imagine the pink collar with the cute little bell around his neck.

“Hey,” Renjun piped up again, pulling Jeno out of his thoughts. “You didn’t… tell anyone did you?” He grasped the mug tightly, a nail picking at an imperfection incessantly.

“Of course not! Dude, I would never.” Jeno shook his head, chewing his food with a frown. 

Renjun looked down at his tea. “Well I mean… we make fun of each other a lot. I just wanted to make sure.” He shrugged, voice small.

“I mean It’s not my secret to make fun of.” Jeno would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little hurt by Renjun’s lack of faith. But, he supposed they hadn’t been in many situations like this; there were very few secrets between them. “I won't tell anyone.”

Renjun nodded, a long breath leaving him. 

“Thanks.” He rubbed the back of his neck before finishing his tea and getting up to put the mug in the sink. The big pajama shirt hung just below his butt, making him look extra small with how it draped over his form. They joked about Renjun’s slim shoulders or short stature a lot, but Jeno personally liked those qualities. The fact he could be wrapped up entirely in Jeno’s arms was part of Renjun’s charm. 

The older startled when Jeno did just that, coming up behind him and hugging his waist. “Dude,” Renjun hissed, squirming a little. “What are you doing?” The skin the pajama shirt didn’t cover was cold to the touch and his hair smelled of mango shampoo.

“You looked tense,” He explained, voice muffled against the skin of Renjun’s neck

Renjun scoffed, the movement jostling them both. “You can really be such a puppy sometimes.” The reluctant smile shone in his voice, hand coming up to scratch Jeno’s hair teasingly. The drag of his fingers against Jeno’s scalp made him hum, skin tingling.

It wasn’t Jeno’s intention to be pressed flush together, but Renjun, intentionally or not, began to lean into his embrace. Jeno’s crotch ended up nestled just about at the man's butt, and he was reminded of his own indecent actions thinking about said butt not even a few hours earlier. 

A flush spread across his face and he dropped his arms, nearly stumbling as he stepped back. God, he really shouldn’t have jacked off to Renjun! Watching gay porn was one thing, but touching himself thinking about a bandmate is seriously going to fuck with him, isn’t it? That was like, one of the 101 survival guides to being a gay idol— _ don't fuck your bandmates _ .

Renjun, at least, seemed none the wiser to his sin, just sending him a little thankful smile as he shuffled out of the kitchen. “I’m gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow.”

“Okay… Goodnight, Injunnie.” 

A small chuckle. “Goodnight.”

  
  


~✯~

  
  


His breath came out in hot little puffs which he tried to get under control as the apartment door closed behind him. In retrospect, maybe running up eight flights of stairs as a cooldown workout after being at the gym all morning wasn’t really a great idea. He’d certainly regretted it after the third flight, but he’d made it all the way eventually! It had only  _ nearly _ killed him, no biggie. 

Slipping off his shoes, he scanned for Renjun. It was completely quiet and still—a concept that was nothing less than alien in a dorm which usually housed four young men. It was also entirely at odds to the energy he’d encountered last night. 

He peeked around the corner of the long entryway hall and Renjun turned to look at him from his place on the couch. 

“Hey,” Renjun said simply as if they were totally cool again. Cool, good. 

“Hi.” He went to get a glass of water, also, _ totally _ cool. Taking a large gulp, his eyes drifted back to his bandmate. 

Leaning against the furthest arm of the couch, Renjun had his thin legs folded up on the cushions next to him and a book open in his hands. He adjusted his glasses and flipped a page, humming along to whatever was playing on his AirPods. In a comfy long-sleeved shirt and some little lounge shorts, his sitting position seemed somewhat scandalous. Smooth thighs and a cute short short-clad butt floated around Jeno’s eyes, making him a little flushed. 

The midday sunlight cast the whole apartment in a soft white glow, making it look as if Renjun could be in the middle of a domestic-boyfriend themed photoshoot. Had he always been so gorgeous? Or had Jeno just never really let himself  _ look _ ? Because the way his glasses sat on his perfect nose and the way his fingers dragged along the pages he turned was… mesmerizing. He was so pretty and Jeno really  _ really  _ wanted to touch his thighs. Renjun mositrized all the time, so they were probably so fucking soft. 

“...working out?”

“Huh?”

Renjun snorted, gracing him with a little grin. “I asked if you just got back from working out?” 

“No, I’m just really good at sweating on command.” He smiled into the cup as he finished off the water.

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Nevermind then…” 

“Not even a smile?”

“Absolutely not.”

Jeno pouted. “So rude…” 

Renjun’s lip pulled up a little in the corner, but he just went back to reading. Jeno grinned to himself. 

Feeling hot, he swiftly stripped off his sweatshirt right there in the middle of the kitchen. He straightened out his muscle-t from where it had nearly been pulled off and looked just in time to see Renjun staring. Jeno quirked an eyebrow. 

“Looks good, right?” 

Renjun blinked and looked back to his book, tips of his ear red. “Mm-hm, you’ve gotten really buff. I just hadn’t noticed I guess,” he explained, mumbling slightly as he straightened his glasses again. 

“It’s the trainer's new program he put me on. It’s really hard but the results are great, right?” Jeno struck a little pose, flexing his arm muscles. 

Renjun’s eyes only flicked to him for a second, but he nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure the fans will freak out.”

Jeno tried not to frown at the answer, having hoped Renjun would have ogled at him a little longer. He didn’t dwell on it though and went to take a shower. 

Returning sometime later, he found Renjun in the exact same spot, on his phone instead now. This time he was laying on his stomach with his feet up in the air behind him, gently kicking them back and forth as he scrolled through Twitter. His shirt was hiked up, revealing a sliver of his waist. 

Unable to help himself, Jeno walked over and flopped down on top of the smaller man, pressing him into the couch. Renjun let out an  _ oof _ and groaned under his weight, but didn't move. 

“What’cha doing?” He asked.

“Stalking the fans. The episode for that thing we filmed last month came out.”

“Ah, I see.” He snaked his hands underneath Renjun, hugging him.

“You’re so heavy,” Renjun complained, trying to elbow him in the side. Jeno only held tighter, humming. “I can’t breathe!”

“Well, that’s your fault for being small.”

“Hey!” Renjun squirmed, trying to throw him off. 

To avoid getting thrown to the floor—Renjun could be strong when he wanted—Jeno propped himself up on his arms. Renjun spun around to face him, frowning. “You’re so mean. First, you crush me then you insult me!” He blew a strand of his hair out of his face and slapped Jeno on the chest.

“Ow,” he said as a reflex. “And, it’s not an insult. It’s a  _ fact _ .” He smirked when Renjun pinched him in the side and started tickling him. Convulsing and giggling, he grabbed Renjun’s hands and pinned them to his side. “No tickling!”

“Hey! Not fair! Don’t use your strength against me!” 

“What? I’m just supposed to allow you to attack me, then?”

“Yes!”

Jeno smiled down at him, shaking his head. “I don’t think so, Injunnie~” He easily fit both the man's thin wrists in one of his hands and tickled him with the other. 

Renjun screamed and giggled, shaking his head. His face flushed and his eyes scrunched up as happy noises bubbled out of him. 

“Stop! Stop! Okay! I give up!’

Jeno chuckled and stilled his hand where it had found its way under the man's shirt—his skin warm and soft. “You give in so easily,” he whispered, pleased. His voice came out a little more breathless than he intended.

“You know I don’t stand a chance…” Renjun was panting, face red and bottom lip jutted out in a pout.  _ He was so pretty. _

In an attempted sneak attack, Renjun suddenly strained against his hold, arching into Jeno. He nearly jolted when Renjun accidentally ground into him. It was then that Jeno realized the compromising position they were in, Renjun pinned below him and barely a breath's length between them. 

Breathing heavy with a deep red dusting his cheeks, it wasn’t hard to imagine Renjun in a different situation… to imagine _both of_ _them_ in a more compromising situation.

Perhaps Renjun realized his mistake as well because he flopped back down and blinked up at him, eyes wide. They stared for a long moment, just breathed into each other's space—and Jeno knew they were thinking the same thing. 

The air around them was thick like that of a sauna, swirling and pulling heat from their skin. The natural rose-tint of Renjun’s lips was magnetic, and he knew the man could see where he was looking. He didn’t want to stop though. Would it be weird if they kissed? Because Jeno desperately wanted to.

They were so close, so very close. What's the harm? Jeno couldn’t even bring himself to think about anything but the cupid bow of Renjun’s lip. To his shock, when he leaned in, Renjun just closed his eyes; sealing the deal and destroying any last reservations Jeno might have had. 

His breath was hot on Jeno’s face as they pressed their lips together. They were dry and kind of chapped, but wildly plush and needy—sending heat pooling in Jeno’s core. They were bandmates, they shouldn’t be kissing, but that’s why it was all the better. His toes tingled as he pressed Renjun deeper into the cushions.

They’d only barely just started when Jeno’s phone rang loudly in his pocket. The haze cleared and they both jerked back, shock painting their faces. Renjun’s eyes darted to his pocket and he cleared his throat. “Should probably answer that.”

“Yeah… okay yeah.” Jeno got to his feet only to sit right back down when he realized he was a little dizzy. Holy shit. Why did they just kiss? Why did Renjun kiss him back?

“The phone, Jeno.”

“Oh fuck, sorry.” He swiped to answer it and realized he hadn’t even stopped to see who it was. The line was dead for an agonizing few seconds before a robotic voice tried to feed him some credit card scam. He hung up and snorted. “Cold call.” The phone bounced where he threw it lightly to the couch.

Slouching back into the cushions, he looked down at his hands. Renjun drew his knees closer to him and they sat together for a moment. This time though, the air between them was cold, like a latte that had been sitting for too long. 

“Jeno—”

“So—”

They spoke at the same time and Jeno chuckled nervously while Renjun adjusted his glasses. Jeno gestured for Renjun to speak. The man cleared his throat again and tentatively continued. 

“Uh… Sorry, I guess. I don’t know what that was. That was kinda weird, though, huh?” Renjun let out a little breath. 

Jeno didn’t think it was weird, maybe a little surprising, but… not weird. “I think it was okay,” he admitted, shrugging. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest.

Renjun whipped his head to Jeno. He didn’t back down though, just meeting Renjuns eyes. He wasn’t going to lie about it, especially since it's not like Jeno was the only one doing the kissing—Okay, again, wow he’d just  _ kissed  _ Huang Renjun. What was even going on? And why had he liked it so much? God, they really shouldn’t be doing stuff like that, but It was kind of nice... And maybe if Jeno just admitted he liked it, then they could do it again?

Renjun opened and closed his mouth before running a hand through his hair, ears turning red. “O-oh… um. I’m gonna,” he jabbed a finger over his shoulder, “go make dinner or something.”

Had he just made it weird? Jeno tried not to look too disappointed. “Okay, sounds good.”

~✯~

  
  


The air was thick again, and Jeno wanted to melt into the floor. He wasn’t paying attention to the scary movie at all, just trying to stop himself from popping another boner as he thought about what happened. Confused but also painfully horny, Jeno was truly hopeless.

Renjun, on the other hand, was completely enraptured with the movie. He was busy demolishing a bag of shrimp chips as he watched, hiding behind the bag whenever the ghost appeared on the screen. He shrieked and jumped at everything, inching closer and closer to Jeno. Jeno couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not, but he didn’t dare move in case Renjun realized and scooted away again. 

Jeno smirked when Renjun flinched again. It had been Renjun’s idea to watch a movie together, and even when they found out it was a scary movie, he’d been unwilling to turn it off, insisting on watching it together. It was almost as if Renjun wanted to keep them trapped in this liminal space, somewhere between normal and new—bandmates and  _ bandmates that kiss _ . 

To be fair, Jeno hadn’t moved from the couch either. At first, it had been to hide his boner, but now he also felt nervous to leave Renjun’s side. Like he might regret it if he left now, like blinking and missing the shooting star. 

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about kissing him again… and not stopping this time.

Renjun squeaked and pressed into his side, some shrimp chips sprinkling onto Jeno’s lap. He grabbed them and threw them in his mouth, munching while Renjun hid his face in Jeno’s arm. The man was such a notorious scaredy-cat that Jeno was unphased. If they were with the other guys Jeno might join in on the teasing, but now that they’re alone and Renjun was curled into his side… he was not going to say a single fucking thing. 

The movie ended abruptly and Renjun finally lowered the bag away from his face, laughing nervously. He didn’t move away from Jeno’s side, still leaning into him, even as the credits began to roll. With nothing to distract them, the sound of munching filled the silence. 

Jeno wanted to kiss Renjun again. He wanted it so bad. Maybe he should just say something. Ask him if they could kiss? Just to  _ try _ it. Jeno thinks he might perish if he didn’t get this out of his system anyway, not with the image of Renjun’s lingerie still lingering. He wanted to see it again, and this time he wouldn’t run away, maybe he’d even touch and—

“I don’t mind it, ya know.”

“Huh?” Jeno really needed to stop spacing out.

Renjun popped a chip into his mouth, looking down into the bag like it was the most interesting thing. “That you know about the lingerie. I’ve kept it a secret for so long, but I kinda like that you saw me… that you know.”

Oh?

“So you  _ weren’t _ just messing around? You do it a lot?” 

Renjun sputtered a little, face growing red. Jeno kind of liked that he could make Renjun blush so easily now. “I mean, whatever, yeah… I like to dress up.” He was still digging around the chip bag, unable to meet Jeno’s eyes.

“Well, you looked good,” Jeno said, unsure where his sudden boldness came from—perhaps his dick.

Renjun finally looked up at him, eyes wide. “Really?” His eyes flicked down to his hands for a bashful second. “Did you… like it?” Renjun’s eyes were wide open and unwavering, rimmed with anxious lines as he vulnerably offered Jeno this chance.

Jeno’s heartbeat like a drum in his chest. Was this really happening? Holy shit, was this really happening? He nodded, maybe a little too eagerly, worried he might start panting like a dog. He  _ really really _ liked it. 

Renjun stared at him for a long moment. “I liked it too… the way you looked at me, I mean. So hungry and—I’ve just never seen you like that, over me nonetheless. It was really... hot.” 

Jeno’s brain went into overdrive.

Wait, Renjun thought it was hot as well? He  _ liked _ that Jeno walked in on him? Maybe he’d… maybe he’d also gotten off to it as well. After Jeno left and the shock wore off, maybe Renjun had stroked himself thinking about Jeno, about how hot it was that he’d been walked in on. The thought had Jeno biting back a whimper. He was so fucked—he wanted to bone his bandmate  _ so _ bad.

Jeno realized a moment too late that he hadn’t said a single fucking word, just stared with wide eyes. The smaller man had been slowly growing more and more flushed. When Jeno just blanked on him, Renjun must have taken it the wrong way and looked away with a grimace. Renjun shook his head and swore under his breath as if he’d just said something he shouldn’t have. 

Jeno didn’t have time to correct him, to say anything at all, before Renjun was already backing out and the opportunity began to slip away.

“Jesus, forget what I just said. That’s so fucking embarrassing… Well, that was a good movie! I’m, uh, going to go to bed now.” Renjun brushed off the shrimp chip dust from his fingers and stood up, frowning. 

Jeno startled, heart sinking. He wasn’t about to let this go, not that easily. “You’re going to bed already?” He must have looked like a kicked puppy because Renjun hesitated for a moment. Maybe Renjun realized he’d read the situation wrong because Jeno wasn’t even trying to hide the desire that was still burning through him like a fire—pupils blown wide and slightly hard in his sweats. 

“I mean, I’m going to try to sleep, but…” Renjun suddenly wasn’t able to look at him. “I don’t know if I’m going to be able to sleep alone, honestly. Because now I’m worried about ghosts. You know me—I just scare so easily.” Renjun was bad at acting, scratching his neck in farce embarrassment. 

Jeno smiled. 

“Well if you get scared, you can stay with me—if you want, that is.” Jeno still wanted to give Renjun an out, but if his hunch was right, Renjun was tip-toeing around flirting. Screw not fucking your bandmate, if Renjun asked, Jeno was fully prepared to drop his pants on a moment's notice. 

Emboldened by Jeno’s clear eagerness, Renjun’s lips pulled upwards into a coy little grin, his canines peaking through. Jeno had never seen him like this, so playful and utterly  _ dangerous _ . It made Jeno’s insides curl and the palms of his hands sweat.

Renjun’s hand tugged down on his shirt, acting shy again. “What if I didn’t have to get ready for bed at all? What if… I’d come prepared? Could we go to your bed right now?” His voice curled around Jeno like steam, smooth and hot, pouring down his ribs to pool in his gut. 

What he meant only clicked when Renjun hooked a thumb and pulled down the corner of his little shorts, revealing the lace of pink panties. He snapped them shut again just as quick, peering at Jeno from under his long lashes. Still hesitant, but eager… needy even. 

Jeno’s jaw went slack and his cock jumped. Renjun had put the lingerie on again? When he knew it was going to be just the two of them? When he knew he was going to be cuddling up against Jeno for a movie? When he knew Jeno might see it accidentally? 

Had… had he  _ wanted _ Jeno to see it?

Holy fuck.

Without a moment more to waste, Jeno grabbed the smaller by the hips and dragged him down. Renjun squeaked but had the foresight to spread his legs, sinking down onto Jeno’s lap with a breathy laugh. 

“You like it?” He asked, breath hot on Jeno’s face as he wrapped his arms around Jeno’s shoulders, sitting right onto his clothed cock like he belonged there. His fingers dug into the flesh of Renjun’s hips, able to feel the fabric beneath the inconspicuous shorts. 

“Yeah,” he whispered in return, his voice suddenly raspy. “I like it a lot, Renjun.”

A wide grin pulled on the smaller man’s lips. Tilting his head down, they bumped noses, hovering for a moment as if to make sure—to  _ really _ make sure, because if they kissed now, Jeno didn’t think he’d be able to stop. There was no closing this door if they really did this… but looking at Renjun, all hot and bothered—he didn’t care anymore.

Jeno couldn’t take it any longer and closed the space between them. Renjun had put chapstick on since their last kiss and Jeno lapped at the new softness that greeted him, tracing the seam of his lips before biting down just enough to have Renjun parting the gates and allowing his tongue to venture in.

He brought Renjun flush against him, dragging their heat against each other in the process. They both gasped, feeling the hardness of the other. 

Renjun hummed into the kiss. One of his hands coming to grab the back of Jeno’s head, fingers digging into the short hair at the nape of his neck and tugging on it. His hunger was contagious; Jeno kissed him back just as roughly, swiping his tongue along the inside of Renjun’s teeth. 

One of his hands wandered under Renjun’s shirt and up his side, curious to the point that he couldn’t help himself. First, his fingers brushed against the garter belt around his small waist, and then, over his ribs, Jeno found the wing of the lacy bralette. The fabric was smooth and delicate, and Jeno wanted nothing more than to ravage him.

Renjun smiled into their kiss and grinded down on him, eliciting a moan from Jeno. 

“I thought about you,” Renjun mumbled. “All night, I kept thinking about how I should have invited you in—got off to the idea.” Jeno felt like he was ascending, realizing his fantasy had been real. “I wanted to get all dressed up for you. I’ve  _ wanted _ to show you for so long. You’re just so... God… Jeno, I want you to fuck me.”

Jeno shivered. The pads of his fingers dug into the skin at Renjun’s waist so tightly he had to remind himself to let off a little so as not to hurt him. 

“I can do that,” he responded dumbly in between kisses. “I _ want _ to.”

“Good.” Jeno chased Renjun’s lips when he suddenly pulled away. 

He almost pouted before Renjun threw off his shirt and quickly shimmied out of his shorts, allowing Jeno to drink him in—sheer lingerie and all. Renjun had the audacity to look shy once again as he laid his hands gingerly back on Jeno’s shoulders. Enraptured, Jeno ran his hand up Renjun’s waist— _ his frame was so small _ —to the bralette and pressed his thumb into the man's clothed nipple.

Renjun bit his lip and flushed again, and this time Jeno could see the redness creep up from his chest to his neck like ink on paper. Jeno was instantly obsessed with it and wanted to see what other delicious responses he could elicit from Renjun. 

The man gasped as Jeno pulled him fully back onto his lap, hand wandering down to cup his ass. While not necessarily big, it was shapely, and Jeno thought he might have been able to hold it forever if given the chance—especially when it was wrapped like a present in those panties, begging to be ripped open.

God, he’d been missing out.

Their eyes locked together when Jeno moved his hand from his ass to cup Renjun’s chin, tracing his pointer finger over the plushness of his bottom lip. Renjun’s tongue darted out and he licked a wet strip up Jeno’s finger, eyelashes fluttering shut when Jeno pushed his finger into his mouth in return. A noise rumbled out of him as Renjun’s tongue circled his finger, wet and warm. He pressed it in deeply, Renjuns lips puckered around his last knuckle.

Once it was sufficiently coated, he reluctantly pulled it out, making sure to press a kiss to Renjun’s lips in thanks. His hand went back to messaging Renjun’s butt, creeping his fingers under the panties and closer to his hole. Renjun’s nails dug into his shoulder, moving to kiss along his jaw and hide his face in Jeno’s neck when Jeno ran the pad of his slick finger over the sensitive entrance. Jeno only teased a bit before pressing a tentative finger in. It slid right in and Renjun let out a shaky breath. 

“You take my finger so well.”

Renjun still had his face buried in Jeno’s shoulder, so his voice came out slightly muffled. “I… I played with myself while you were at the gym. I guess I’m still loose.”

Jeno swallowed a moan and nodded. “Fuck, okay. Yeah.” He could imagine Renjun on his bathroom floor or bed, using his own fingers or maybe even a toy to work himself open, eye scrunched up and little cries leaving his lips. “Fuck, Renjun.” 

Renjun’s chuckle ended in a moan as Jeno began to pump his finger. Once adjusted, Renjun laid wet little kisses along his neck, grinding down on him ever so slightly. 

Knowing he could, Jeno slipped in a second finger and began feeling around. He knew he’d hit what he was looking for when Renjun froze, jaw falling open and a little “ah” leaving his lips. Renjun leaned into him and Jeno could feel the way his cock jolted whenever he hit that little bundle of nerves. 

“Jeno—ah… bed, please.” 

Pulling his fingers out—Renjun shivered—he grabbed his ass with both hands. “Hold on.” Without much more warning, he stood to his feet with Renjun in his arms. He yelped, circling his arms tightly around Jeno’s neck and his legs around his hips. Jeno laughed at the noises of surprise that kept dropping from Renjun’s lips as he manhandled him through the apartment.

“Jeno you’re so fucking strong. Holy shit. Did anyone ever tell you that that's super hot? The fact you can just throw me around like this… god.” 

Finding the power to speak again now that he wasn't actively fingering his bandmate, Jeno supplied: “I’m gonna do more than throw you around with these arms.”

“That's so cheesy...” He could feel Renjun smile into his neck, his fingers clawing at his back as Jeno kicked open his door. The LEDs being the only lights on, slowly drifting through colors, made Jeno feel like he was transported to a different dimension like maybe he was in a really aesthetic porno. For god sake, he was about to fuck Renjun—he might as well be dreaming. 

Jeno unceremoniously dropped him on the bed and crawled right on top. His legs spread wide as Jeno pushed his hips down to grind them together. 

“I like when you're rough,” Renjun groaned, tracing his thumb down one of the cords of Jeno's throat.

“I can tell.” Jeno reached between them and squeezed Renjun’s clothed dick, those little panties straining. He squirmed under Jeno as Jeno palmed him. “You’re so pretty,” he whispered, nipping at Renjuns neck. “When did you even put it on, baby?” 

“Mm ‘baby’?” Renjun echoed back, voice sultry, eyeing him through his lashes. “I like that.” He wrapped his arms around Jeno’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, fingers working into the hair on his nape. A little breathless when they pulled apart, Renjun answered the question Jeno already forgot he asked, “After you kissed me earlier when I went to make dinner, that's when I put it on. I guess I was just hopeful—I’m not sure honestly, but I’m glad I did.”

“Me too,” Jeno assured him. He made sure to caress Renjun’s side, hooking a finger on the garter belt and tugging him closer by it. The smaller smiled, playing with the baby hair on Jeno’s neck. “You really are so beautiful in this slutty little lingerie, so fucking sexy.” 

"That's so...” Renjun snorted, turning his face to the side as his fingers played with the tag at the collar of Jenos shirt. He took a moment before turning back to Jeno, gaze slow to follow but dark and swirling with pools of lust when they returned. His voice was little more than a breath, “Just shut up and get back to fingering me already, won't you?” 

Renjun was just teasing, a telling upturn of his lip giving the act away, but his authoritative tone made Jeno shiver. 

“Yeah, I can do that, baby,” he whispered, voice coming out deeper than he intended. Renjun seemed to like it though, biting on his bottom lip as the words rumbled through him. Jeno wasted no time grabbing the lube from his nightstand and popped the lid open and— 

Renjun’s hand was suddenly on him again, fingers sliding under his shirt and pushing up against his abs. 

“You’re gonna fuck me open with your clothes on? Seems unfair,” Renjun commented with a raised eyebrow, nails gently scraping against the hair of his happy trail. 

Jeno smiled, grabbing the hand on his stomach and gently guiding it lower to the elastic of his sweats, where he hoped Renjun could feel the impression of the base of his hard cock.

“I was just waiting for you to ask...” Jeno had practiced this in the mirror for hours, so he knew he would nail it; grabbing the back of his shirt with one hand, he pulled it over his head in one swift motion, tossing it to the ground. He flexed his stomach muscles for extra effect, not missing the way Renjun’s eyes raked over his chest. “I caught you staring when I got home earlier,” he admitted, grabbing Renjun’s hand again and laying a few kisses to the back of his fingers as he climbed back over the man. “And a few times before that as well.”

“I can’t help myself… you’re, like, crazy hot, dude.” 

Jeno’s face twitched as he tried not to laugh. “‘ _ Dude _ ’?”

“No ‘dude’ allowed in the bedroom, huh?” Renjun grinned up at him, biting down on his own lip again even as they joked around.

Jeno shook his head, leaning down to start kissing along his throat—at the spot under his ear. He knew Renjun was sensitive there, so he was pleased when goosebumps broke out on the skin under Jeno’s lips. 

Renjun seemed like he was about to continue rambling, but all that left him was a shaky breath when Jeno ran a hand up the outside of his thigh, silencing him by sucking on his neck. Jeno slowly worked his hand around his thigh, ghosting his knuckles over the delicate skin of his inner thigh so he could feel Renjun shiver. 

He was so sensitive all over, mewling and humming at every touch Jeno laid on him. He made so many little sounds, so responsive to everything like he was a live wire—a good eager slut who wasn't afraid to be loud. 

Finally done playing around and torturing the poor man, Jeno went back to teasing his hole, this time squeezing some lube on his fingers first. 

“I’m afraid I'm getting your pretty lingerie all dirty...” Jeno said and looked between them for a brief second, groaning at the sight of his fingers disappearing under the panties.

“It’s fine—more than fine. I-I want you to,” Renjun said between clipped little breaths, reacting to the cold lube as Jeno pressed two fingers in right away. He knew Renjun could take it, but it still made Jenos mouth dry with want as his fingers glided easily in and out. As he began pumping, he also went back to sucking hickies up and down Renjun’s neck, some already blooming into beautiful red bruises under his lips. 

Jeno focused on working him open this time, making sure to tease his prostate whenever he wanted to get a squeak from Renjun, but more intent to get to the next part. Jeno was so worked up by now that he was leaking into his sweatpants, hips jerking of their own will whenever he pulled a particularly delectable noise from Renjun. However, he had to make sure he was doing a good job and that this would be enjoyable for Renjun as well. More than anything, he wanted to make Renjun scream with pleasure, after all.

When he slipped the third finger in, he watched Renjun’s face scrunch up and waited until the tension leaked out again before he started moving them. He laid a few gentle kisses over Renjun’s face as he spread his fingers open and close, the man too focused on taking his fingers to kiss back.

Feeling daring, Jeno crooked one finger in and jabbed right at the prostate, going for a sneak attack. He got the reaction he wanted, Renjun jolting and grabbing his shoulders as he pet over the nerve.

“I-I need you—ah!” 

That’s all he needed to hear before he removed his fingers—leaving Renjun whining—then yanked down and discarded Renjun’s soiled panties in one swift motion. His cute cock bounced up against his stomach once it was freed, erect and dribbling with beads of precum. 

Renjun bit his bottom lip, flushing pink again but unable to look away as Jeno slipped off his own sweats. A strangled little noise left him when he saw Jeno’s length, head thudding back against the mattress. 

“I knew it would be bigger erect but… Jesus.”

“Talk about my big cock more,” Jeno teased, grinning at him as he stroked a lubed hand up and down said big cock. He was shaking slightly as he coated himself, rightfully excited to fuck his hot lingerie-clad bandmate. Jeno was gonna dream about this forever.

Renjun sent him a scathing look. “Ew, that’s gay, bro.”

Jeno laughed out loud, lining himself up with Renjun’s hole. 

“Sorry, my bad. No… no homo.” His voice strained as he finally pushed the head in just a little. Renjun was so warm and tight, and Jeno’s eyes nearly rolled back as he sunk in a little deeper, gently thrusting with each inch to make sure Renjun was stretched open enough.

Renjun’s hands grabbed at the sheets, eyes scrunched and blindly searching for something to hold onto when Jeno bottomed out. Jeno did it by dragging him closer and easily folding Renjun in half by pressing his thighs down to his chest all in one startling movement. They could both only breathe in hot, short pants.

“You feel so good, baby. I can’t wait to fuck you until you’re drooling,” he growled, filter completely gone. Unable to form coherent words, Renjun just whimpered and nodded, sheets crumpling under his white-knuckled grip. 

Pulling out a little, at the angle he’d bent Renjun into, Jeno must have brushed up against his prostate because Renjun cried out. Pleased, he gently thrusts back in, only pulling in and out in small jerks. Renjun threw back his head, squirming as Jeno continued to hit up against that magical bundle of nerves. He moved a little quicker, loving the drag of Renjun’s wetness and the strained cries that filled the air. 

The LEDs phased to pink and bathed them in warmth.

“Jeno, I’m—you need to—” he winced, “—do something else. Holy shit.”

He paused his movement. “ _ That  _ good, huh?”

Able to breathe again, Renjun nodded furiously, “Yes.  _ So _ good.” 

“Can’t let it end that quick, though, now can we?” He brushed some hair off Renjun’s forehead as the man nodded his head in agreement, taking some deep breaths like he’d just been drowning. He unfurled Renjun while still nestled inside him, letting the man's thighs rest on his hips as they took a moment. 

An idea came to Jeno and his cock twitched, making them both whimper a little. 

“How would you feel about getting on your knees?” He asked, testing the waters.

Renjun blinked up at him, pupils blown wide. “Was that a  _ question _ ?” 

Jeno’s brow quirked up. Unable to back down from a challenge, his demeanor instantly fell into something more commanding. Gripping Renjun’s thighs, he bent over to nip at his ear, making sure his voice was extra gravely. “Get on your knees for me.”

Renjun swore under his breath. 

Jeno had to pull out so they could rearrange, but it was worth it when Renjun turned over and shyly presented himself. Even in the dim light of the LEDS, he could see the way heat creeping up his neck, knees spread wide. The lingerie spiderwebbed over his back and the arched curve of his spine in such a wonderful design that Jeno just  _ had _ to get his hands on it. Grabbing the lacy garter belt still secured tightly around Renjun’s waist, he lined himself up. 

Renjun cried out in surprise when Jeno fucked right into him, pulling him onto his cock by the garter belt. He sat for a second, reveling in the explosion of pleasure that spread through him from where his hips met Renjun’s ass. Even deeper than before, he was completely sheathed by the smaller man’s heat.

Renjun whimpered, canting his hips back into Jeno, begging for  _ more _ .

Jeno obliged, pulling out to the tip before slamming back in. Renjun bounced forward, a strangled noise leaving his muffled lips, face pressed into the sheets of Jeno’s bed. Jeno repeated the motion, biting down on his lip as a moan rumbled deep in his chest. Using the garter belt to control Renjun, he thrust back in and set a brutal pace.

The sound of slapping skin filled the room as well as Renjun’s whimpers, broken every now and then by a squeal or slack-jawed groan when Jeno hit it _ just right _ . He pressed over Renjuns back, snaking a hand around his waist and pulling him even closer. In this position, Jeno also had access to Renjun’s unfairly ignored cock, which was bouncing underneath him with every thrust from Jeno. 

Renjun hissed when Jeno finally wrapped a hand around his leaking member, squeezing him. He sloppily kissed down his spine, finding it harder and harder to multitask the way he wanted, the slick heat of Renjun’s hole and brain-frying pace driving him closer and closer. 

Jeno’s hips stuttered and he pulled himself out suddenly, taking a shaky breath. He didn’t give Renjun time to complain, spinning him around so he was on his back again. Renjun’s mouth still hung open slightly, spit smeared over his pretty lips from where his face had dragged on the sheets. 

Trailing a thumb over the trail of spit, Jeno explained himself. “I wanna see your face when I make you cum.” He wasn’t able to help the wicked grin that spread over his face as he inspected his work so far, pleased by how fucked out Renjun was.

Renjun’s eyes rolled back in his head and he nodded furiously, hands coming to grab at Jeno’s shoulder, preparing himself. Jeno slipped right back in, fitting like a glove now that he’d been fucking Renjun so long. Rolling his hips, he quickly found the sweet spot again, making sure to hit it every time he pushed back in.

Renjun’s face scrunched up, nails digging into Jenos shoulders. Jeno also made sure to give the man's weeping cock some love, pumping it at the same intervals as his hips snapped back into him. The pressure built and he knew they were both close.

He saw it on Renjun’s face first, his jaw going slack with a silent moan, and then felt the shudder run through his body before white ropes of cum squirted from his cock and onto his chest—dirtying the pretty lace. 

Jeno clenched his teeth, speeding up his pace as the tingling swelled up from his groin. Slamming his hips one last time—Renjun clenching onto his cock  _ so good _ —the wave finally crested and his orgasm spilled over to every corner of his body. He saw little spots dance in his vision as he released into Renjun, body tight and every atom humming with content.

His hips slowed, gently working himself down from his climax. Finally coming to a stop, Jeno could only pant, lungs too busy to put into words how good that just was. He wasn’t sure how long they sat like that, crumpled and exhausted, but eventually, he pulled himself out, both of them wincing, to go get a rag.

After cleaning them up and helping Renjun out of the soiled lingerie, they climbed into the shower together. Jeno smiled, working shampoo into Renjun’s hair and supporting him with an arm, the poor man complaining about his shaky legs. Jeno’s body was still fizzing with joy, so he couldn't take his hands off the smaller man, pulling him into a hug whenever he could and kissing his soapy mouth. 

Toweling the smaller off afterward, Jeno suddenly threw the towel over his head and quickly swooped down to pick him up bridal style. Renjun giggled, trying to free himself from the towel, demanding where Jeno is taking him while butt ass naked. His question was answered when Jeno laid him back in bed, removing the towel so he could pepper his face with kisses. 

“You’re being so clingy,” Renjun half-heartedly complained, weakly pushing Jeno away. 

Jeno only hummed and manhandled the man into being the little spoon, coming up behind him and laying an obnoxiously loud kiss over one of the hickies. “I get cuddly after sex, you’re going to have to deal with it every time, sorry.” 

The sheets sighed as Renjun got comfortable. “So... you’d want to do it again?” Jeno was surprised by the hesitant strain of Renjun’s voice. 

“Did you just want it to be a one-time thing…?” Jeno’s palms suddenly felt sweaty and he tried not to sound too worried, even as his heart began to thump against his ribs. 

Renjun took an agonizing second to respond. “I mean, no. I definitely want to do it again. That was  _ amazing _ , but I don’t know if I’m ready to date or anything, is the thing. I’d have to figure out my feelings first and I don’t want to, like, confuse you.” Renjun spun the sheets between his nervous fingers, feeling stiff in Jeno’s arms. 

Sitting up on an elbow, he pulled Renjun over so they could look at each other. “We’ll do whatever you want, baby. If you just want to have fun, that’s fine with me.” Jeno didn’t let his gaze waver, making sure Renjun knew he was serious. Jeno didn’t know how he felt either, but… “I trust you.”

Renjun’s face finally cracked into a smile and he cupped Jeno’s face, bringing him down to meet his lips. After a short chaste kiss, Renjun pulled back and grinned up at him. “Thanks for coming home early, by the way. I definitely don’t feel lonely anymore… and now we have the next couple days, just for us.” 

Oh shit, that’s right. 

Jeno tried not to get hard again and ruin the nice moment at the idea of doing this all over, instead just smiling down at him.

“I wouldn’t want to spend them with anyone else.” Renjun seemed to like that. They spent the rest of the evening kissing slow and lazy, taking their time to bask in each other. Jeno felt warm all over with Renjun in his arms, and now that he’d gotten a taste, he didn’t think he was ever going to let the man go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know if you liked it! It really means the world and even simple comments/a Kudo makes my day! Thank you for reading!! ^-^
> 
> [Writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/Shadowdrifter2?s=09)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/Shadowdrifter)   
> 


End file.
